Zaraki Yashi
Introduction Yashi of Zaraki is a young girl who grew up in the Zaraki. She survived that hell hole due to the aid of her friends. She later went on to become a shinigami. During her time in school she became the rival of Akechi Koharu. The two of them were fearsome rivals thoughout their time in school. After graduation Yashi decided to join 6th squad to continue her rivalry. The two were evenly match at first with Yashi taking the lead due to the defensive abilities of her shikai. However that changed when Koharu got Bankai. The news shattered their rivalry. Yashi has been working fearsomely to achieve Bankai as well. Appearance Yashi is a young lady with long black hair that goes down to her angles. When she is at work she wears her shinigami robe. When she is off she wears her shinigami robe with her white under shirt out. Personality Yashi is Obsessive, Violent, and Competitive. As a child Yashi grew up in Zaraki and as a result she had to fight her entire life. Life in Zaraki has shaped her entire being. Violence was second nature. You fought for food, water, shelter, and your life. Yashi was pretty so it was twice as harsh for her. As a result of this Yashi responds to moss stressors with violence. A guy keeps hitting on you, you cut him. The door is stuck, you kick it down. Your new recruits are scared to feed the hollows, you threaten to burn them alive. Koharu refuses to fight with you, you start burning her belongings. Yashi, well Yashi is crazy. She has a tendency to obsesses over things. It is a habit she developed in her youth. It was useful when trying to keep a eye on your friends and keep track of food supply. Not so much now that her base needs are all meet. When she makes her room up it has to be picture perfect. When she feeds the hollows it has to be the exact amount of spiritual particles. When it comes to Koharu the obsession multiplies. I need to be as strong as she is. I need to spar with her at least three times a week to maintain rival status. What is she eating today? Who is she hanging out with? Did she get a boyfriend? Is that guy she talking to worthy of my rival? Do I need to get a boyfriend? My befriended has to be better than her boyfriend. This moves us to her next major character trait. Yashi is super competitive. Everything is a challenge to her and everyone is a challenger. She will compete over anything. Literally anything. She once competed with her captain to see who could look the most girly. A competition Ranma denied, but Yashi went on as if it was active. She even began to keep score on how many people saw Ranma as a girl and how many people thought she was. She challenged the Ashigaru to rice picking completions, and Kuma to a strength completion. Abilities and Powers ''Physical Abilities 'High Strength' 'High Speed' - 'High Flexibility' 'High Endurance' 'High Durability' 'High Spiritual Pressure' Skill 'Expert Swordsmen''' Zanpakutō Kōgaiji Kōgaiji is Yashi's Shikai. It is released with the phrase Burn. Once activated fires begin to burn from her sword. These fires are Samadhi Fire and they act differently than normal spiritual fire. Off the back they can not be put out with water and those with fire resistance are still burned by them. They consume spiritual particles and turn them into ash. Anything set on flames by them will burn till there is nothing left. Kōgaiji has a side effect that makes Yashi immune to heat, and her own fires. However that immunity only extends to the outside of her body. It should also be noted that her flames are connected to her mind. The fires burn based off the intensity of her emotions. The more focus she is on a certain emotions the stronger the flames. The weaker her resolve is the lesser the flames. When she is nearly broken in her mind her flames will go cold and stop burning. If she is knocked out the flames will vanish. Category:Shikai Holder Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Sixth Division Category:Plus Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Shinigami